Blood Lust II Retribution
by The Juliana Down
Summary: Sarah has a new life for herself, but finds it shattered when a familiar voice calls its vengeance. **Deacon fic only**


DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything pertaining to the movie BLADE. Sarah is my very own creation though.

The train bulleted its way through the night, the passengers leisurely rocking back and forth with the locomotive's journey down the tracks. Sarah sat at the back of the car, her eyes scanning the city's lights. Millions of people sat in their warm homes, talking idly about the day's events. They knew nothing of the dark underworld that went on when quicksilver glimmered before fading into the faded denim sky. Sarah pondered this, her face sullen and grave. It had been a year since her flight from Deacon's foolhardy embrace. Since then, she had passed through millions of towns, cities and villages. She had seen so many things, met so many people. 

And in that respect, she had been changed. She was hushed, shadowy. Sarah lived her life in the silhouette of night, keeping to herself. She only fed when it became absolutely necessary and found her soul rested more peaceful that way. It was a cleaner way to live. After months of searching for a home, Sarah had finally found a nice flat in the broad-based city of London. The city felt true to her. Everyone was kind, no matter what type of personality you had. There were plenty of things to do at night and she relished the fact that she could build a new life for herself where no one knew her. 

Sarah remained where she was, staring out the window and at the town without seeing it. The other passengers shifted lightly as the train made its way underground, shrouding the view of the starlit town. The overhead speaker came on indicating the last stop of the night. Sarah sighed, placing her things in her lap. She stood, wavered a bit as the train came to a stop and made her way off the car, the doors sliding shut with a soft _thump._ She walked toward the Underground exit, shifting the weight of her shoulder bag a little. 

Most of the other passengers had already made their way up the platform and into the night, Sarah lagging behind a bit. She sighed, placing her hand on the rail as she began to ascend to the city streets. A departing train breezed by her on the other side of the station and she felt a whisper of her name. Just a slight sigh of air, but it made her skin ripple with gooseflesh as it fluttered by. She turned suddenly, her muscles tightening and looked around the cement room. The rumble of a train echoed through the tunnels and she offered a papery little chuckle, starting up the stairs again.

"_Sarah Darling…."_ another murmur cut through the thick air. She gasped sharply, her golden brown locks falling into her face. She turned around slowly, her astute eyesight catching a glimpse of something whipping by to the left of her. 

"H-hello?," Sarah called out weakly. "I-is anyone there?" A low laugh drifted out from the dark. She swallowed dryly, her breath sharp and fast. "Show yourself. Unless…you're afraid." That haughty little laugh again. 

"Oh, Sarah, sweetheart. I'm terrified." Sarah knew, even before he stepped from the shadows. 

"Well, Deacon Frost. You've found me. Who would have known." Sarah said, her voice flat and impassive. He stood where he was. A cigarette was cocked in one corner of his mouth at a jaunty angle. He leaned against the wall, his shoulder connecting with a large poster of some monotonous musical. 

"You know, I assumed a beautiful woman like yourself, would have already gotten herself killed. Hell, I even thought you might come back to me. But here you are, flesh and blood." She tried to see into his shadowed eyes, but it was too dark. It was like trying to read emotion into the empty orbs of a skull. 

"You assumed wrong," She said hotly and not entirely truthfully. "I am much stronger than you think. After all, I fooled you, haven't I?" She smiled brightly. "Wow, Deacon Frost. The man himself. I'm so excited!" Sarah clapped her hands together, her face becoming unresponsive again. "Now, what is the occasion?" she asked with sudden and unexpected venom. Deacon nodded, dropping his cigarette to the ground. 

"Well, Sarah Dear, if you must know…a few of us are pretty fucking pissed off that you ran off like you did. After we shared our secrets with you. Gave you a new life. It's time to pay your dues. And I always collect." Sarah sighed, looking at the ground. She began to walk toward Deacon, his eyes moving deliciously up her form. She was pure predator, as only a beast can be a predator, and yet she was a woman walking slowly towards a man. She hadn't changed that much, her form still remained enchanting, her hair now grown down to the small of her back. It shimmered dimly under the fluorescent bulbs of the station.

"And what if….I'm not ready to leave my safe haven I've made myself here? What if I choose to leave you standing here…in the shadows," Sarah whispered, her lips inches away from his ear. "Would you hunt _me _down, Deacon? Would you hurt your precious darling ? Kill her, and miss out on all the breathtaking things she has to offer?" She grasped his cold marble, hand and brought it to her lips. She kissed his fingertips lightly, her breath traveling over his pale skin in waves. "I can show you what it feels like to live in the shadows…with someone who cares about the life she has to live for eternity. And eternity seems like such a very long time, doesn't it?" Her words were like music in his ear, a soft and gentle sound that makes the senses temporarily shut down and the reverberation almost maddening.

Deacon smiled softly, his fangs growing slightly. "You know, Sarah Darling, I haven't forgotten the way that you taste. I cant seem to get your flavor off of my mind. I still want you, you know that? And I might just have you before we go back. But, first, I want to spend a night of obscurity with you." Sarah's head fell back, her golden hair hanging in a cascade down her back. 

"I see bliss in your eyes…" She whispered, her hands plunging into his tousled hair.


End file.
